


Red-Hot Metal

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small Soulmate AU that I brought over from my Wattpad because I haven't written anything in months and I only have one post on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my only finished story other than Anger so yeah. Enjoy, my friends!

Mikey's P.O.V.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

The shrill ring of the bell cut my teacher off and the whole class started packing away. I packed up slower than the others, making sure that my fingerless gloves covered most of my hands, up to the place on my finger where my ring was. I had absolutely no intention of coming on contact with anyone, especially as I hadn't lost that damned ring yet. Most of my friends had, but not me. They had all found their soulmates, I hadn't, big deal. Not. I didn't particularly care, that and I had heard from Gerard that losing your ring was painful as fuck. It burnt away, leaving the name of your soulmate in its place when they had touched it. That's why he now has Frank Iero written across his ring finger. 

When everyone else had left, I shoved my last books into my bag and made my way out of the room, only to be violently shoved into a wall. I gasped, trying to breathe in as much as possible, as the impact had knocked all of the air out of my body. When I saw who it was, I groaned. 

"What do you want, Pete?" I felt a little bit annoyed because Pete was way shorter an me. But then again, who wasn't shorter than me? Plus, Pete was strong, like, really strong. "Just to shove your sorry ass into your locker again. And don't you dare try that one you pulled last time, because I will kill you." His tone was serious and I knew he was telling the truth. 

I took note of the cast on his arm, knowing that I had caused the break. In my defence, I was defending myself, but a biased school made up of assholes wasn't going to lose their number one donator because some lanky, nerdy freak messed up his son's arm, even if it was by accident. So he got off with a broken arm and immunity from detentions for almost a month, whilst I got suspended. This was my first day back.

"So anyway, since I can't rearrange your face with my dominant arm, I'm gonna have to use my other one. And it's going to take a hell of a lot longer." I tensed up bit didn't move. I knew what he would do if I tried to get away and it was never good. I felt his fist come in contact with my face, some of it covered with his soft coat sleeve. I felt my nose start to bleed. Great.

"That's for fucking up my arm. Did you feel enough pain, fag, did you? Or do I need to do it again?" I knew he was just going to beat me up anyway, so what was the point? And who was he calling fag? It's not like I haven't seen him making out with some random guy he picked up off the streets.

He punched me again, and again, and again. It wasn't that bad as I had gotten used to it over the last 4 years but I still cried out in pain when he hit my jaw hard. 

"Awww, what's the matter, emo fag, did your eyeliner get smudged?" Okay, that was out of line. I felt like laughing at him, because he was wearing so much eyeliner that he resembled some sort of raccoon with insomnia. 

"Shut up, Wentz. I don't give a shit, you know that." Yet again, his fist collided with my face but this time it was different. A sharp, burning pain stabbed into my cheek. "What the fu-" I couldn't finish, as Pete cut me off, yelling out in agony. What the hell happened? He glanced down.

"Fuck...oh...shit." Then he sprinted down the corridor and away from me. I wonder what his problem was. 

Grateful that I hadn't been beaten up and stuffed in a locker, I hurried out of school, trying to get home as fast as physically possible. When I reached the door, I noticed that there were two cars on the drive. One was my parents' car but I knew that they both got the bus to work and the other one was Frank's car. Oh great. Could I not walk into my own home with out having to listen to my brother fuck his boyfriend? 

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked in, just in time to hear a loud moan of, "Oh, Gerard, uhhh...Yeah...RIGHT FUCKING THERE!!!"

Ewwwwwwwwww. 

In this situation, I could do one of two things. Either, get on with life as if they weren't doing it in my bed, or I could be a little bitch and pull a prank. I would have done the latter but there wasn't any art homework for Gerard to do for me and I was caught up thinking about Pete. Why had he run away? He'd never done that before. And why did his hand burn my cheek? Did he mean it to? What even happened? I don't know. Maybe he ran because he felt bad? Because he likes me? Okay, so maybe I have a small crush on my bully but it's no big deal. At all. What do you mean? Fine, it's a big crush. So what?

I made my way to my parents room, since mine was off limits because of frerard. One wall was just made up of a mirror and I caught my reflection as I dumped my bag on their bed. A bright red mark ran across my cheek where Pete had landed his final punch and it hurt like hell. How did it even get there? I would have to find out the next day. 

After half an hour of laying on my parents bed, I decided that I deserved coffee for surviving the day. So off I went to Starbucks to get myself some of that heavenly drink which I probably drank too much of. Whilst most people are 70% water, Gerard and I are 70% coffee. But oh well.

There were no seats left when I got there so I ordered my coffee and wandered into the forest. There was a beautiful place, hidden in a small bunch of trees which not many people knew about. I went there when I was sad or happy or when I needed to think. It was calming and it always made me feel good sitting on the small bench on the edge of the clearing. On a day like that one, it was always amazing but unfortunately for me, someone else had the same idea. A boy in a black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse sat on the bench, his hair covering half of his face, one of his arms laying awkwardly across his chest under his hoodie. There was eyeliner running down what I could see of his face as he silently cried. I felt bad for him so I decided to try and talk to him.

"Urm...hi. I was just wondering if I could sit here." I said, approaching the boy. He nodded. "Um...are you...are you okay?" He shook his head.

"N-no." He sobbed, his crying suddenly getting loud. "I m-messed u-up. R-r-really bad." He choked on his words, voice cracking. I recognized the voice but chose to ignore that. "Umm. Can you say..uh...why?" I asked, trying to think of a way to help him. That was not an easy task for someone as socially awkward as me. He nodded slightly. "I-I know this sounds r-really s-stupid a-and shit b-but it's really d-d-difficult t-to exp-plain. I-I-I basically b-beat up this guy and w-well. Th-the thing is I-I like h-him. L-like a lot." The boy stopped for a moment. "Um, so, like, why do you beat him up?" 

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! AND I FOUND OUT TODAY THAT HE'S MY FUCKING SOULMATE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!? " He suddenly exploded. I was not expecting that at all. I shrank back, scared. This sort if interested me. Did most bullies know why they hurt their victims? Did Pete know why he kept hurting me? The boy obviously saw my reaction because he reached out a hand and placed it on my shoulder. "I-I'm sorry. I- shit..." 

That was a huge mistake. He pulled his hand back quickly, hoping that I hadn't seen. "What the..? Dude, what the hell? I have never touched anyone's ring!" Clearly written on his hand was one name:

Mikey Way

I looked into his eyes. Oh no. Oh hell no. It was Pete. Well, it did explain the burning. I quickly stood. "Pete, what the hell?!" And I turned and started to run. I didn't get that far. He lunged forward and grabbed any part of me that he could, to stop me from leaving.

My hand.

Crap.

Pain shot through my body, starting from my ring finger. It flashed going my body, forcing me to fall to the floor. I cried out in agony. What was this? Why did it hurt so bad? Why was my head spinning?

"Oh my gosh! Mikey are you okay?! Fuck, shit! Oh help!" He stepped forward to help me.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off. Wentz." He looked taken aback by my words but kept coming closer. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" But he didn't. Instead, he took my hand, examining my finger. I closed my eyes, the pain still aching in my body. All of a sudden, I felt something soft on the skin on my hand. Pete kissed the part of my finger where my ring once was. "Pete...I-" 

He leant forward, closing the space between us, bringing our lips together. I froze. No. No. No. No. No.

I shoved him away, jumped to my feet and sprinted away, leaving Pete to sit on the grassy floor by himself. He made no effort to follow me. 

When I reached my house, I sat on the front step, staring down at my hands. Pete Wentz. I was almost sick. What the hell? He couldn't be my soulmate, it just didn't make any sense. I may like him but he can't like me. He has hurt me more than anything else ever. How could this have happened?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well done for getting this far everyone! You haven't given up on me yet :')

Mikeys P.O.V

"Mikey!!!" Gerard squealed to me as he ran down the stairs into the living room, throwing his arms round me, Frank following behind him. They both looked slightly messy with shirts crumpled and obvious sex hair. "How's your day been?" 

"Shit. Complete shit." Gerard's face went from extreme happiness to concern. 

"Woah. Are you okay? What happened? Did Pete beat you up for breaking his arm?" Gerard stepped back, wrapping his arm around Frank's waist. Frank looked worried too.

"He's a nasty piece of work, that one. I remember when he used to beat me up." He said, leaning his head onto Gerard's shoulder. It's times like that when I regretted setting my brother up with my best friend. They have a perfect relationship.

"Yeah, he started to beat me up but what actually happened was waaay worse." Gerard nodded for me to continue, eager to hear the rest of the story. "Since I broke his right arm, he was punching me with his left hand. Then his hand burnt me, and he ran away." They both looked confused.

"So, how was your day bad? You got out of being beaten to a pulp. Well done you." Frank said, oblivious to the fact that hands don't usually burn peoples faces without good reason.

"It didn't end there, though. I came home to the sound of you guys fucking," Both of them blushed deep red. "So I went to Starbucks for coffee and then went to the forest. When I got there, I saw some kid crying so I started talking to him. He told me that he'd messed up pretty badly and that he'd beaten up the guy he liked. Then when I asked why he did it and he exploded. And when he noticed that I had gotten nervous, he put his hand on my shoulder to, like, comfort me or something and that was when I saw his hand."

"What about his hand?" Gerard asked impatiently.

"I was getting to that. My eye caught his ring finger and it had my name on it. My name! But I was pretty sure that I had never touched anyone else's ring. Then when I looked properly at his face, it was Pete! I got up to run but then he grabbed my hand to make me stay and the touched my ring." I lifted my hand to show them the mark on my hand. "Then he kissed me and I ran."

Gerard and Frank sat there open mouthed.

"Um...I don't mean to seem inconsiderate, but why did you run? You could have ended all this, like, on the spot." Frank spoke up after a long silence. 

"I don't know! I guess I just got so nervous. It's too much, y'know, I am not ready for this! How can Pete of all people be my soulmate?!? Ugh...this is such a mess." I stated, putting my head in my hands. Gerard put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, little bro, it always is. Look, if you want, I can help you find him right now. We can take my car." I smiled at Gerard's offer. So did Frank.

"Yeah! Let's go look for Mikey's soulmate!" He shouted, practically dragging Gerard outside.

"SHOTGUN!!!" I yelled before Frank reached Gerard's car. He pouted.

"Awww...but you always call shotgun. I want to sit next to Gerard!!!" He sounded like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Dude, I can't fit in the back. Perks of being freakishly tall!" I laughed, smirking at him because he's short af. 

"Heeeey!!! Just because you can't walk into a room without hitting your head on the door!" Frank scowled at me.

"Alright! Enough! Frank, just put up with the back seat, Mikes did call shotgun. And Mikey, just because Frank is short-" That earned a 'hey!' from Frank. "Doesn't mean you have to annoy him. Now let's go, kids!" That earned a 'hey!' from Frank and me.

Ten minutes later, after getting out of our neighborhood, we started forming our plan of action. 

"Okay, Mikey, you look out your window and make sure you look closely down any side streets. We might miss him if he goes into an alley. Same goes for you Frankie, check carefully. We don't want to miss an opportunity. I'll concentrate on the road and look ahead. You guys ready? LET'S DO THIS SHIT!!!" Gerard was the master of all planning and soon we were scanning the streets intensely, keeping a close eye on every passerby. Suddenly, I caught sight of a short, black haired kid wearing a black hoodie, who was sitting on a bench just outside of the park. Pete.

"STOP!" The car immediately ground to a halt. 

"Did you see him?" Frank asked, but he never got an answer because I was already out of the car and sprinting down the road. I slowed when I reached the bench, stopping about a metre away. Then, I took a deep breath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this? *cringes*


	3. Chapter Three - The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to chapter three! Awesome! :P

Mikey's P.O.V (nope, it still hasn't changed)

"Hi Pete." His head snapped up.

"Mikey...I-I..." Pete stuttered, eyes wide with shock and fear. "Oh fuck...I...ugh... I messed up, okay?" 

"Damn right." I wasn't going to make this any easier for him.

"Shut up, I wasn't finished. I know you hate me and I know you want nothing to do with me but I...I... I have...l-liked you for a-a long time now a-and... I'm so sorry for putting you through that. I guess I didn't know how to deal with my emotions. You can hit me if you want. Kick me, punch me, break my other arm or my legs or my ribs, leave my in an alley to die. I don't care. Just take your revenge and go." He stood in the middle of the empty sidewalk, closing his eyes and dropping his head, bracing himself. That was my chance.

I moved closer, making Pete flinch, but instead of lashing out, I gently put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so that he faced me.

"But what would you do if I didn't want revenge?" And before he could say anything, I gently pressed my lips against his. He nervously brought his arms up and wrapped them round my neck, and I gently rested my hands on his waist. The moment was perfect. Despite his personality seeming intimidating, Pete's kiss was gentle and innocent, sending shivers down my spine, leaving me wanting more when he pulled away. 

"Do you really mean that, Mikey? Even after all I've done to you?" I kissed his forehead and whispered into his hair.

"Anything for my soulmate." 

Our beautiful moment was broken by the sound of cheers. Gerard and Frank stood near us, clapping and laughing.

"Told you, Mikey, told you it was better to just face it." Frank laughed. I rolled my eyes at him, before turning back to Pete.

"So... Are we a... 'thing'?" I asked, not quite sure if this meant as much to him as it did to me.

"Oh, we are most definitely a 'thing'!" Pete answered, leaning in to kiss me again. This was the start of something great and we both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and cut! How was that? I now have two stories on ao3 and I am proud of myself :') 
> 
> See ya!
> 
> ~XOXO Val

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but then it somehow ended up with three parts(I will post the others in about ten minutes from when I am writing now) so I was obviously feeling super productive. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments because I'll always accept constructive criticism. 
> 
> See ya!
> 
> ~ XOXO Val


End file.
